


Retrouvailles

by Oh_Toasty



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dagaz, Dagaz Rune, Kid Tony Stark, M/M, Marriage, No underage, Runes, Secret Relationship, golden apples, this got out of control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6845119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_Toasty/pseuds/Oh_Toasty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Retrouvailles [French]</p><p> The happiness of meeting again after a long time. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Or, Tony Stark knew Loki long before he invaded New York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retrouvailles

  
Tony is nine the first time he meets Loki. The god appears directly before him on one of the few days Tony goes for a walk without Jarvis there.

"How'd you do that," Tony demands when the man flits into existence right before him.

The dark haired man looks up quickly at the voice before kneeling before Tony, "Hello there, what's your name?"

"Tony," the boy divulges, "What's yours?"

The man smiles, "I'm called Loki."

"Well then Loki," Tony huffs. "How'd you do that, the teleporting?"

"Magic," Loki tells him with a glint in his eye.

Tony shakes his head, "I'm not a kid, you can tell me the truth. It's some advanced quantum psychics isn't it?"

Loki starts, "Your a child, what do know of this quantum psychics?"

"A lot," Tony beams, "I was studying it last night."

"Interesting," Loki stands from his crouching position. "I'm afraid I must be going though."

"Please don't," Tony says and Loki can't help but note a loneliness in his voice that reminds him of his own youth. "You can walk me home!"

"Perhaps some of the way," Loki agrees and a toothy smile splits Tony's fave.

"Thank you."

As they walk Loki speaks, "Now, since I'm taking the time out of my day spend time with you, will you do me a favor?"

"Maybe," Tony allows, "I'm not stupid enough to agree with out knowing what it is."

"Then you're very smart indeed," Loki states as he looks down at the boy walking besides him. "I simply want you to keep something safe for me until I can return."

Tony pauses for a moment to think before nodding, "Okay, I can do that. I'll put it in my hiding spot so Dad won't see it."

"Thank you Tony." Loki hums as he passes over an amulet.

  
"What is it?" Tony asks, eyes wide as his fingers gently trace the symbol.

"The rune?" Loki questions, before continuing on, "It is Dagaz, it stands for new beginnings."

"I'll keep it safe," Tony promises. "For when you come back."

"Thank you," Loki smiles as the come to a stop in front of the Stark mansion. "I'll try to return to see you soon, even if it isn't time for me to retrieve my amulet."

"Bye Loki," Tony exclaims throwing his arms around the other man. The. He steps back shyly and scuttles off leaving Loki wondering about the mortal child he's just entangled his life with.

The next time they meet, it's twelve years later and Tony is drinking away the grief of his parents death. Loki appears outside the Stark Mansion and approaches it hesitantly, unsure that it will be Tony who opens it. Still he gathers his courage and knocks.

The door swings opens and, for a moment, Loki doesn't recognize the face before him. Then he blinks and can see the youth he'd once known in that face, a simple, "Oh," falling from his mouth.

"You. Loki," Tony hums a he leans drunkenly against the door frame. "Exactly the same, maybe magic is real."

A giggle falls from his lips before turning into a sob. Loki can only watch as Tony's fingers curl even tighter around the bottle.

"Wait," Tony slurs, "You want your pendant."

Loki shakes his head, "No, I had come just to visit the boy I met. It seems I'm far to late, I'd forgotten that mortal's age much quicker than us."

"Die real easy to," Tony offers somberly staring down at his bottle. "That's what dear old mom and dad taught me."

Loki reaches out and gently takes away Tony's liquor bottle.

"Your parents passed?"

Snorting, Tony looks up at him, "They died, goddamn car crash, that isn't passing. That's embarrassing!"

"You need sleep," Loki decides before picking up the mortal and tossing him over his shoulder.

"No," Tony mumbles into Loki's shoulder. "I need alcohol."

He gets ignored in favor of Loki doing what he wants and putting the mortal to bed. He doesn't regret his decision as he watches Tony drift off as soon as he is lying flat.

He's planning to leave, standing up to do so when he hears Tony mumble to himself.

"Glad you came back, now I'm not alone."

He stays.

Later when Tony asks why, he simply answers, "Because someone needed to stop you from self destructing."

What was supposed to be one night of companionship turns to week before Loki is called back to Asgard.

"I'll be back soon," Loki promises and Tony rolls his eyes.

"Yeah," he scoffs, "Where have I heard that before?"

"I came back," Loki says softly, "I'll be quicker this time."

Then he is gone.

When Loki returns, it's only for one day, but he makes up for it by returning another day the next week and soon enough it becomes a habit: finish his prim let duties for the week and go to Tony.

It's after six months that Tony begins to trust him, a year till Tony invites Loki into his life romantically. It takes Loki mere seconds to accept and pounce on his new lover, dragging moans from the both of them. It's after six years that Tony admits what Loki's been saying all along: he wants a permanent life together for the two of them. Loki laughs for a minute before asking if that isn't already what they have, despite how Loki only visits three times a week at the most.

It's seven years after they got together, when Loki stops showing up. Tony is angry, furious because they'd promised one another their lives and now his god is missing. Amulet clutched in his fist, Tony wonders if perhaps he is the one who needs a new beginning.

With a shake of his head, he puts it aside.

When Tony is forty when he frees himself from a terrorist cell and comes home a different man. Sitting in an Air Force airplane on the way back to the states Tony calls Pepper.

"I'm on my way home," he says wincing at how his voice rasps. "I need a favor though."

"Anything," she promises, voice clogged with emotion.

"Stop by my house and ask Jarvis for instructions to Artifact that fucking dick. He'll know what it is."

Pepper does as asked and moments before Tony goes on stage she passes Tony the amulet with a questioning look. Tony ignores her, breathing deeply and slipping it over his head.

Nothing happens, but it doesn't matter because Tony knows, Dagaz, new beginnings.

He doesn't regret his decision until two years later when Coulson holds him a file about Loki's crimes and he wonders how he can start anew when Loki is everywhere. He wants to scream, shout, demand explanations as to why Loki left him alone.   
He doesn't get that though, all Tony gets is the satisfaction of Loki not knowing who's pointing weapons at him and not being able to Inform his companions of their former association.

On the quinjet, Tony keeps his mask up to ensure that Loki won't see his face. He isn't ready for the emotional repercussions, isn't ready to face how he really feels. He can't acknowledge that the rage he feels towards Loki isn't for his attempt to take over the world, but for leaving him alone all those years ago.

Then Thor steals Loki away and fear clenches in Tony's gut as he realizes that if Loki goes to Asgard as a prisoner they'll never see one another. So he shoots off through the air and goes after Thor growling.

"Don't touch my stuff," he says and he hates that fact that he still considers Loki _his_.

Eventually, they make their way back to helicarrier and Tony finds that he's finally able take his suit off and breathe. Tony takes his time to dress in normal clothing before striding into the room where the other Avengers have gathered.

"Dr. Banner," Tony smiles as he forgets Loki and gushes over the other man's work. It only serves as a distraction for a scant few moments though. Then the group returns to the topic of Loki.

"I wanna know why he let us take him, he's not leading an army from here." Steve says and Tony nods in agreement, however before he can say anything Bruce cuts in.

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki, the guys brain is a bag full of cats. He's crazy."

Even as Tony shrugs in acceptance (because Loki is Loki no matter how crazy) Thor glowers, "Have care how you speak. He may be beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he is my brother."

"He killed eight people in two days," Natasha replies looking a little incredulous.

Thor grimaces, "He's adopted."

Tony's smile falters, Loki had never mentioned being adopted.

"Adopted?" He muses wondering why Loki would hide that.

Thor nods seriously as he replies privately, "Yes we found out recently, he isn't even the same race as I am."

Eyes darting about to ensure no one else is paying attention, Tony leans closer. "What is he?"

"A Jotun Frost Giant," Thor replies before his attention is pulled away.

"Stark," Fury snaps, and Tony glances up at him. "Go track the Tesseract!"

"Gladly," Tony purrs before he sidles out of the room with Bruce.

For a few moments as they track the Tesseract, Tony is able to ignore the Loki problem. It's quite easy to do when people aren't constantly bringing his name up.

Then the helicarrier is attacked and Tony knows, he just knows, that Loki will be gone by the time he's done fixing the engine. Still, he does as he's told and ignores the fact that Loki is slowly drifting farther and farther away from his grasp.

The engine is fixed, and Tony shoots off, leaving the helicarrier in his wake. He knows where Loki will be, where he'll end up despite being crazy and trying to end the world.

But this isn't just about Loki so as he flys by Tony sends a blast o energy at the device Selvig is assembling on his balcony. It explodes, a brilliant combination of fiery color, and Tony watches as Selvig gets knocked backwards and his head slams into the concrete. Still, there's no time to check in Selvig because even now he can see Loki through the glass panes.

Tony lands on his armor disengaging platform and takes a steadying breath. Then he takes a step and goes.

"Loki," Tony greets, barely able to keep his voice even as he heads to the bar. "Long time no see."

"What have you done to the device," the god seethes looking at Tony but not truly seeing him.

Tony growls throwing his glass ate ground to stalk towards Loki dramatically, "What I had to do to stop all this excess death. God damn it Loki! If you wanted to take over the world you should have found me and asked for help, I could have made this much more efficient."

Suddenly, all the rage drains from Loki's body and he stares in Tony's eyes attempting to convey something, "I didn't want you involved."

All Tony hears is that _the invasion is meant to fail_.

"Why do this," Tony asks once more, "This isn't like you."

 _This invasion isn't yours_.

Loki gives a short, jerky nod to show Tony that he's right. Then he gasps loudly, body seizing up momentarily. Cautiously, Tony takes a step forwards but he's met only with a hand on his throat.

"You are a smart little mortal," Loki purrs, but Tony can tell now that it isn't Loki in control. "Perhaps I'll put you to work."

The tip of the scepter taps against the pendent he wears above his arc reactor and Loki's eyebrows furrow in confusion. Reaching out, he rips Tony's shirt away and lays eyes on the pendent.

"What's this?" The creature controlling Loki asks, hands grasping for the pendent. Fingers gently caress it before a bright light flashes across the room and Loki's screams tear through the space. When Tony can finally open his eyes again, Loki has dropped to his knees before Tony.

There's no hesitation as Tony squats down besides him despite not knowing who is in control.

"Loki?" Tony questions.

A slow laugh bubbles up out of the curtain of hair and Tot flinches away, expecting to be throttled once more at any second. Then Loki speaks and he knows it's the real one

"You kept it."

Tony nods as he reaches out touch other man's shoulder.

"Of course I did, you asked me to keep it safe," Tony explains as he stands up.

Loki hoists himself up with a grunt, "You know I always wondered why Mother told me to keep the pendent safe on Midgard. For a while I assumed it was because she knew I would meet you, but after seeing the protection runes in it expel Him, I realize she must have known this day would come."

"Who was he," Tony asks as he starts their trek to his bedroom. "The man in your head?"

"Thanos," Loki hisses, "The mad Titan he intends to sacrifice this world to his mistress, Lady Death."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Tony asks as he roots through his drawers for a new shirt and Loki seats himself on the bed.

The god snorts, "I'm afraid not-"

Jarvis interrupts him, "Sir, Director Fury is calling. I've held him off as long as possible."

"Alright," Tony sighs, "Put him on."

"Stark!" Fury yells, "What the hell is going on, you fix my engine and then fucking disappear?"

"There was no time to report to you," Tony answers, pulling a new shirt on. He ignores the way Loki's eyes are locked in on his arc reactor. "I figured out Loki's location."

"Where?" Fury demands and To y can here him giving orders off to the side.

Tony fingers the armor bracelets around his wrists as he replies, "My new tower, Loki wanted a monument in his own."

"Have you restrained him?" Fury questions, "Or do you need reinforcements?"

"No, to both," Tony says. "He's around her somewhere, but invisible. He'll only come out if Thor comes alone."

There's a pause then Fury grits out his answer, "We're sending the whole team, but only Thor will enter the building."

"Good," Tony grins. "It's just Loki now, by the way, I took out the portal opening device."

With that, Tony gestures for Jarvis to end the call. The AI obeys leaving Loki and Tony in a hushed silence.

"Why do you want Thor to come," Loki wonders eyes searching Tony's.

The inventor smiles softly, "He's still your brother, and he still loves you. Besides, he can connect us to Frigga and we can make a deal with her, information about Thanos for your freedom."

"I see," Loki hums. "What of your people, my crimes against them?"

Tony waves a hand, "I can take are of that with Frigga's help, diplomatic immunity or, if we can prove it, you were being controlled so all crimes committed are Thanos's."

"Smart," Loki tells him, but his eyes are still zeroed in on the blue, glowing ring within his chest. "What is that?"

"A present from a terrorist group," Tony answers. "I'll tell you more later, we've got to head out to the living room now. Thor will be there soon."

The two of them have just reached the living room when Jarvis announces Thor's approach.

"Quick," Tony hisses, flapping his hands. "Go invisible."

Loki disappears just as Thor steps out of the elevator. His eyes widen in shock as he lays eyes on Tony unharmed.

"Man of Iron," Thor greets, "I'd feared my brother had simply used you to get me here."

"No," Tony laughs. "I'm still here to act as a messenger between you two."

Thor's eyes narrow, "So my brother is to cowardly to show himself?"

"The why isn't what matters," Tony snaps. "The important thing is what he wants!"

Thor's spine stiffens as he hears that Loki has demands, "What does he want?"

"For me to have a meeting with Frigga," Tony tells Thor a small smile on his face.

Thor shakes his head, "It is not doable, Loki is a criminal and Mother cannot be seen obeying the whims of a criminal."

"Then take me to Frigga," Tony suggests taking a step towards Thor.

Thor outright laughs at that and Tony wonders what he did to end up as part of this mess.

"You cannot go to Asgard on Loki's behalf, you're a mortal."

Tony rolls his eyes, "Does it really matter that I'm a mortal?"

"Yes," Thor replies adamantly and Tony knows it's time to switch tactics.

"Say I weren't a mortal, could I go then?"

Thor hesitates before nodding, "Well yes, but I don't see how you could-"

"Follow me," Tony cuts him off as he turns on his heel and walks away. Thor follows him closely as his curiosity grows.

They don't stop until they've arrived in Tony's workshop and the inventor is tapping a code out on a holographic keypad. When he completes the sequence, the wall swings open to reveal a cubby with a golden apple sitting in the center.

"Where did you get that?" Thor asks as he looks at Tony sharply.

The inventor grabs the apple and takes a bite out of it before he answers, "It was a wedding gift. One I decided to save."

Thor starts, "I wasn't aware you had married, let alone that you knew any of the Æsir."

"I'm not married on earth," Tony tells him around a mouthful of apple. "Same sex marriage wasn't legal back then, but on Asgard I'm married."

"Who to?" Thor inquires, finally beginning to get over his shock from the sight of the apple.

Tony doesn't answer him instead finishing up the apple, core and all, "Let's go."

"Stark," Thor says in a warning tone. "To whom were you married?"

"Your brother," Tony finally answers, "You're mother performed the ceremony and gave us the apple. Now, let's go."

Thor finds that he's unable to answer, to shocked by the fact the his brother had been married and he hadn't known to do anything but mutely follow along behind Tony.

"Jarvis," Tony orders as he exits his workshop, "Call Fury and tell him we're going to the roof. Maybe then he won't fire at us."

"Already doing so Sir," Jarvis informs him and Tony can't help the curl of his lips.

"Lead the way," Tony demands when they reach the roof. His self preservation is to high for him to walk out there in the front.

The door is pushed open and instantly Tony hears the sound of guns being trained on them. Still, he takes a deep death and follows Thor into the open space.

"Where is Loki," Fury calls out as he begins to stride towards them.

"Call Heimdall," Tony hisses at Thor through clenched teeth. Then he yells a reply to Fury, "Taken care of."

"Heimdall," Thor screams loudly because who is he to resist the man who is supposedly his brother in law.

The Bifrost opens, ripping through the air with a roar and a blast of color. As he's sucked into its vacuum Tony does his best to keep his eyes open and observe as he wonders about the mechanics.

"Heimdall," Thor greets as they touch ground in Asgard.

The man nods once, "My prince, Consort Stark."

Thor leads them away from Heimdall and down the bridge which eventually gives away to a walled city. They continue on to the palace, where Thor leaves him seated a room outside of Frigga's chamber. It takes only a moment before Frigga sweeps into the room, her son nowhere to e seen.

"Your majesty," Tony greets her as he stands and bows low to her.

"Anthony," Frigga smiles taking a step closer and pulling him into a hug as he comes out of his bow. "I've not seen you in years. You look much older now, did you not eat the apple?"

"No," Tony admits. "I saw no need to when my husband had disappeared, I did not wish to spend an eternity alone. That's not why I've here though."

"No," Frigga murmurs before snapping her fingers and summoning a ball of light which floats in the corner, "Of course not, you're here about Loki's charges."

"I am," Tony agrees, "They should be dropped, his attack of Midgard was not of his own will. Thanos had control of him."

"Can you prove this," Frigga asks and Tony can see the hope in her eyes.

He shakes his head, "Beyond a change in eye color and the possession of that scepter? No, but you could if you searched his mind."

Frigga nods regally, "If Loki consents then I will do so. What of his other crimes?"

Tony hesitates, "Other crimes?"

"I see that you and my son did not have much time to he reacquainted," Frigga remarks before she launches into the story of Thor's exile and what it lead to.

"But what is the crime?" Tony ask when she finishes, "What is he being charged with?"

"Breaking the Bifrost and destroying Jotunheim." Frigga's mouth twists downwards in a frown as she tells him.

Tony shakes his head emphatically, "He can't be charged with that, Thor was the one who actually broke the Bifrost and the attack of Jotunheim was a preemptive strike. You were already on the brink of war thanks to Thor's earlier attack, as King, it was Loki's right to make that choice."

"You're right of course," Frigga agrees before snapping her fingers once more, causing the ball of light to disappear. "Odin heard our whole conversation. He will have no choice but to pardon Loki now."

"Thank you," Tony smiles, "Now just one more thing, Loki needs to be pardoned back on Earth. To do so he either needs to be Asgard's ambassador and gain diplomatic immunity or you need to prove he was mind controlled."

"I can do both," Frigga informs him. "Now come on out Loki; I can sense your invisibility spell."

The god flits back into sight with a smile towards his mother, "It worked on Thor, which was all I needed."

Frigga reaches out to embrace him "I've missed you Loki, unfortunately we don't have time to catch up right now, only to search your mind."

"Very well," Loki agrees and Frigga's hand reach out to touch Loki's scalp gently.

Tony watches anxiously, barely able to stop himself from biting his nails. Then Frigga pulls away and smiles happily.

"That certainly more than enough to prove your innocence, now I'll take my leave. I'm sure your husband has missed you."

With that Frigga is gone and the two men are left alone with one another, and nothing they need to do. Loki is the first to break, fingers stretching out to graze against the arc reactor in Tony's chest, "What is it?"

A choked laugh catches in his throat, "You think you have right to know after you abandoned me? I may still love you and be willing to help you, but I can't trust you. Last time I did that you married me and left without returning."

Loki deflates instantly taking a seat besides his husband, "Tony, I didn't want to."

"Then why did you," Tony asks his hurt shining through.

Loki sighs and runs a hand through his hair, "My father called me back for a political matter, he needed an ambassador. I couldn't get out of it with out revealing our relationship to Odin, so I did as he asked and he kept me busy."

Tony narrows his eyes, "You couldn't even send me a message? I waited for years, Loki."

"I'm sorry," he answers, "I'm sorry. I tried to get back to you."

"Not hard enough," Tony informs him looking away.

Loki's fingers gently loop through Tony's, his voice so soft it's barely heard, "What happened to you?"

"Lots," Tony murmurs and he sounds tired.

Loki brings their interlocked fingers up to his lips and kisses them, "Tell me."

Tony does, he tells Loki all about being kidnapped and tortured, how he became Ironman and stopped weapon production. He tells him about how he started wearing the pendent Loki had left.

"I love you," Loki whispers and he leans in to touch lips with Tony.

The door opens right as they finally make contact. They yank apart, guilty for some unknown reason.

"Loki," a deep voice says and they turn to see Odin. "Your mother has proved your innocence. Here is your pardon."

Odin passes over a scroll, and Loki rises to snatch it away quickly, "Thank you."

There's no acknowledgment of Loki's words, Odin instead continues to say, "Your mother and brother await you at the Bifrost. They will prove your innocence to the mortals."

Then Odin turns on his heel and storms out leaving the couple alone. Loki turns to Tony, offering a hand and pulling him to his feet.

"Let's go than," Loki suggests, "The sooner we get this cleared up the sooner we can be together."

"We still have a lot to talk about," Tony warns.

Loki nods in understanding, "I know."

Together, they make their way towards the Bifrost. From there the small group of gods and the mortal turned immortal were transported exactly to where they'd been last.

"Hands up," Voices demand as soon as they touch group and Loki obeys with a sigh.

Frigga narrows her eyes before turning to Loki, "Do as they say darling."

"If it doesn't work I'll break you out," Tony promises quietly as men come to cuff Loki.

"Who's this?" Fury demands as he strides across the roof.

Thor's face is split with a smile, "My mother, Queen Frigga of Asgard."

There's no change in Fury's expression, but Tony knows he's internally cursing the political ramifications there will no doubt be.

"How can I help you your majesty?"

A gentle smile graces her face as she replies, "You'll release my son from custody and publicly announce his innocence."

Fury arches his eyebrows, "And why would I do that?"

"Several reasons, you wouldn't want to punish an innocent man," Frigga informs him before her smile turns feral and her eyes glint. "Of course there's also the fact that as an Asgardian ambassador not releasing him despite Asgard dropping all of his charges could be seen as an act of war."

"Is that so," Fury asks eye narrowing and Tony knows he's assessing the queen.

"He really is innocent," Tony pipes up if only to stop Frigga from throttling Fury.

A vein throbs in the Shield directors head, "How so? Everyone saw him in Stuttgart and we know he invaded our base."

"Perhaps," Frigga allows, "But those actions were not his own, but those of Thanos. You aren't punishing your hawk for his digressions under mind control, are you? Why does my son deserve anything different?"

"How do we know he was controlled?" Fury questions and Tony can tell the only reason he's entertaining the idea is so as to not offend the queen.

Tony interjects, "Cameras show that his eyes were blue during the invasion. If you look now, they're green; the color change was because of the scepters link to his mind."

Thor opts to add his own piece, "My mother is a talented sorceress, she looked into Loki's mind and found Thanos's presence."

Fury hums in contemplation, "How did Loki break the mind control, our own agent needed cognitive recalibration. As far as I know Loki experienced no such thing."

Frigga's lips twitch, "No; the method used on Loki was much more effective. I can see the threads of fate you know, and thus I always knew a day would come when Loki would lose control of himself. I knew not how or why, but I still placed a spell upon a rune to ensure that when the day came my son would be returned to himself."

"Where'd he see this rune," Fury questions. "He was supposed to be in Stark's tower preparing for invasion."

Tony tries not to look guilty as Frigga gives him an assessing gaze.

"I see you aren't aware than, I don't know why I'm shocked."

"Aware of what?" Fury steps forwards and is quickly mirrored by Thor whom Frigga waves off.

"The pendant was given to Loki's husband, Anthony."

Fury's eye instantly darts over to Tony and several guns are instantly trained on him.

"Seriously guy," he sighs, "If I wasn't on your side I never would've helped take Loki in the first time."

"Obviously," Fury drawls, "Something is wrong if you're here in the Asgardians side now."

"Æsir," Tony corrects, "And actually yeah, because Loki's innocent and you think this about species. I'm not siding with the aliens, I'm siding with the people who are in he right!"

"Maybe, maybe not," is all Fury says on the matter before Turing back to Frigga. "Tell me more about this Thanos character and I'll ask the World Security Counsel to pardon Loki."

"Very well," Frigga agrees, "But first let us go take a seat. I tire of standing."

In the end they simply go down to Tony's penthouse and seat themselves in the vast open area. Time flies by quickly after that, from Frigga's quick rendition as to Thanos's deed to Fury's message to the World Security Council.

It takes three hours to get a response, but when it arrives Jarvis is the first to know.

"Fury," He says breaking Frigga's reiteration of some of Thanos' less extreme crimes. "I believe the WSC has replied now."

With a scowl the man takes out his phone to read the message. Then he sets it aside and stands, an action quickly copied by the others.

"It seems the WSC would like to have good political with aliens, tomorrow they're announcing Loki's innocence. Gonna paint him as a hero, fighting his mind control and attempting to kill as few people as possible."

"Perfect," Frigga smiles. "When will his release be?"

Fury heads for the door, calling over his shoulder, "Now, you're welcome to come, there's a helicopter in the roof."

"I'm going," Tony announces as he races after Fury.

Thor moves as if to follow but he's stopped by his mother's hand on his hounded. Curiously, he turns to face her only to discover that she's shaking her head.

"We needn't be there now, let the lovers reunite."

"Very well," Thor agrees.

Tony bounces his leg the entire helicopter ride, idly wondering why he didn't take a suit with him. Then he recalls Fury needs to be there to release Loki and his husband can teleport them home.

As soon as the helicopter touches down, he races over to cage where Loki is being held. He's not surprised to find the other Avenger guarding it, though he is highly annoyed.

"Move," Tony demands, "I'd like to be there when he's released."

"Why," Clint asks, "He's a monster."

"He's a victim," Tony replies shoving at the agents chest, "And he's my husband."

Then he makes his ways past the stunned heroes and towards Loki's awaiting arms.

"Ready to go home," he asks a slight twinge in his heart as he takes in his husbands form.

Loki nods, "So long as it's with you, yes."

"Trust me," Tony snorts, "You're not getting rid of me now."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
